Guards of New Equestria: start
by Mortalcontingency
Summary: Lives of guards after a dramatic change in rule.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Late night arrival

**Mortality walked his way along the borders of the Dark kingdom watching carefully for any odd movements in the brush or any oddly shaped or newly placed plants. Spies were often caught trying to get past the borders as well as the occasional assassin. Although his shifts never ended up in a chase or a fight with another pony, he kept his guard up and his eyes open for anything. **

As he walked he spoke to himself, saying "I hate boring shifts, there needs to be some type of problem to handle". As he said this he saw something out of the corner of his eye and he immediately turned to face his new targets. They approached slowly and stopped a few feet away, he noticed it was another pony from the solar alliance.

"What is your business here?"

"I come to seek refuge from the dictator of the sun, she terrorizes everypony and takes multiple ponies everyday to do things that I would rather not speak of."

"You want permission to enter the kingdom, is that it?"

"Yes, I beg of you, please allow me entry."

"Wait as I call the guard to escort you to the princesses quarters to ask for a new life."

"No need guard, I will handle it from here."

They both gasped and bowed at the sight of princess Luna.

"Princess! What are you doing here? The borders are not a safe place for ponies of high value or the princess for that matter!"

"I'm fine and I just wanted to welcome our immigrant,as long as he has good intentions to stay in our kingdom."

"Please princess Luna give me a new home, a new life, a new pledge. I only wish to escape from the rule of that monster some call their leader."

"She is not a monster, she is just confused, and if what you seek is a better life you may enter my kingdom to find freedom from my sister. Guard, escort him to an empty piece of land to take residence and show him to all the necessary shops so that he'll know where to purchase food and seeing that he's new get him jobs according to his cutie mark."

"Right away princess luna, follow me and I will take you to your new residence."

They walked through the darkness towards the kingdom streets. The outreach around the kingdom seemed deserted but it was dotted with guards, traps, and areas set for ambushes. Stepping into any of the three areas meant death or capture for any enemy. Mortality knew all the places well so he walked around them or stepped carefully over tripwires making sure the guest did the same and before they knew it they had reached the inner streets of the kingdom. Ponies roamed freely carrying out their final chores before going to sleep or just relaxing with friends on their porch. Stores and shops were dark,empty, and closed. All except for the guard station and the local inn, now used as a home for those making a new home. The inn didn't get as much business as before but it got its share of immigrants needing a place to stay for the time being.

"This is where you'll be staying until you have made a home or until you find someone to stay with, if you have any friends or family who moved to the dark kingdom previously, I'll help you find them."

"I Don't have any family in the kingdom, for reasons."

"Fair enough, did any friends move here?"

"No, no friends either the inn will just have to do."

"Okay, enjoy your stay at the inn."

Mortality begun to walk away but the pony yelled after him.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What do I do for a job?"

"Don't you have a profession?"

"Not really, but I used to do guard work."

"Fair enough, come to the guard station tomorrow morning uhh..."

"Deosxes, my names Deosxes."

"Ok Deosxes I'll see you tommorrow at the guard station."

Deosxes was so tired he walked in the door, received his room key, and as soon as he entered his room and sat on his bed, he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Job

The next day

Deosxes woke up on his bed in on top of his covers. He noticed that his sleep had been unlike any other he had experienced and that he didn't wake up in a groggy state but instead he was immediately wide awake. It seemed that living in a kingdom ruled by Luna made sleep far more benefiting than usual. He walked out to the lobby and noticed that nobody else was awake, he hadn't bothered to check the time and when he did he realized it was only 5:42. He didn't feel tired so he didn't try to fall back asleep, instead he decided to head out to look around the kingdom. All the shops were still dark but one seemed to have a little bit of light coming out of the windows, it seemed to be a tailors shop and it looked as if somepony wealthy owned it due to its lavish decorations. He walked over to it and noticed the door was open. He walked in to see a white mare working on a lot of dark clothing.

"What are you making?"

"Oh! You startled me, and if you must know I'm making stealth suits for our guards. And you look like you could use something to wear, you have nothing on at all!"

"Well it may be ironic but I'm going to become a guard tomorrow so maybe one of those stealth suits will do?"

"Oh, you're a new guard? Well certainly, be the first to try one on. They regulate your temperature so it's never too cold or hot and they make your hoof steps completely silent."

Deosxes tried one on, and he noticed that his steps were indeed soundless and he warmed up a little because it was in fact a little chilly out. He stood in a mirror and noticed how his cutie mark shown on the chest of the suit. He assumed that was one of the features and didn't complain.

"If you want, you could have suit for free."

"Free? Are you sure? They must cost something."

"Oh, they do but for you, it's free."

"Wow thanks, I was worried I wouldn't be able to get it because as soon as I tried it on I wanted it. Well thanks but I have to go to the guard station now so I can become a guard, so bye."

"Bye I hope that suit treats you well."

Deosxes walked towards the door and noticed there was a mirror beside it, and in the mirror he saw the mares reflection. She was blushing and staring at him. Deosxes turned around and her expression quickly returned to normal.

"By the way what's your name?"

"Oh, my names rarity and what's yours may I ask?"

"Deosxes, it was nice meeting you rarity,bye."

Deosxes walked out of the shop and decided he'd walk to the guard station. He walked through the quiet kingdom to the only other place with its lights on bright. He walked through the open doors and saw nopony inside or at the desk so he decided to look in a couple of rooms to see if anypony was there. He hagan to walk forward but he felt a presence behind him, although he heard nothing. He was unsure if he should turn around or run. He felt like he should run but his guard instinct kicked in and he turned to face... his new boss.

"You? How did you get behind me so quietly?"

"When you get the job you'll be the same."

"You aren't using anything to silence your steps?"

"No, why are you? You think that'll help? It will interfere with your self training and if you ever lose it, you'll be dead in no time."

"So I should get rid of this suit?"

"Well just the part covering your hooves, the rest is fine and it looks rather nice but soon you'll have to learn to blend in with your surroundings and not just be a darker spot in the night. Thats the job of our assault division, they don't have to remain hidden at all times or at anytime for that matter, but silence is indispensable to all. It the key to a strong and quick attack."

"Okay, well am I a guard now?"

"Well yes, but you need your squad badge, and seeing I'm the squad leader I will give you your badge. Which by the way is my cutie mark, and you will report to me and I will report to princess Luna."

"Ok chain of command, got it and when do I get my badge?"

"Now."

Mortality placed his hoof on Deosxes' head and said,

"By the dark and by the day, through death is my command released, and no other way."

At that Deosxes felt a tingle in his head which spread to his chest and stopped. He felt a bit dizzy but he shook it off and asked mortality what he did.

"I made you part of the squad, meaning my cutie mark is now imprinted on your chest in times of trouble or when on the job, any other time it will disappear. Don't want any spies knowing who you are off the job, do we?"

"Wait, your cutie mark is on my chest? How?"

"Princess Luna made it like that so that we can distinguish guards and their captains in times of war. Becoming part of the guard guarantees that you will end up with your guards mark on your chest."

"Well, I'm a guard now, what's my duty sir?"


End file.
